


Earth, Wind, Water, Fire

by ButterflyBrain_Fics



Series: TikTok POV Inspired [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBrain_Fics/pseuds/ButterflyBrain_Fics
Summary: It's a week since Befana & Marinette's birthday. Her Element Initiation will take place soon. Adrien's EI will happen on the same day due to him "being busy modelling." They were the last of their class to complete it and the rest of the class was excited. Yet there's still some stress there being superheros and all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Manon Chamack, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Kwami(s) (Miraculous Ladybug) & Other(s), Manon Chamack & Nadja Chamack, Manon Chamack/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s), Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s)/Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s), Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) & Other(s), Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)/Other(s)
Series: TikTok POV Inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Earth, Wind, Water, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspo from TikTok POV'S  
> \- I might make this a series that is undecided.  
> \- These are just One Shot side stories to a main fic.  
> \- Enjoy!

Work title

FlameThrower / "WAS IT MEANT TO EXPLODE"

Marinette was walking into class. She knew they were planning a surprise for her again. It was kinda obvious. She thought Adrien would be there to. Just the thought of Adrien made her mindlessly walk into a pole. She plummets to the ground and can't even get up yet as she was more concerned if Adrien could be there. She was already stressed from the house she'd be in for the rest of her life. And she definitely didn't want an endless embarrassment that could go along with it. 

"Marinette?" 

Marinette darts her head up.

M: "A-A-A-A-A-A- Adrien?

He puts out his hand. She takes it and gets up.

M: "Uhhh I was... Being one with the ground! I-I think I'm going to get a-an earth element.?"

She lets out an awkward smile. Adrien starts to laugh

M: "God I'm so lame...... Did I say that out loud?"

A: "Hey. You're not lame. It's good to get in touch with the element you think you'll get."

The two were still holding hands. They walk upstairs and get to the classroom door. They can feel the heat that Alya, Alix and Kim made. They were a fire type and their fires burnt bright. Marinette went to open the door. She screamed "Ouch! My HAND!" Alya sprints to the door.

AL: "Oof Sorry Mari"

The couple took a step in and instantly heard "Happy Nition!" Nition was short for an EI or Elemental Initiation. The place was riddled with candles, floating rocks and the wind breeze flew into the room. A stream of water flew around them. The two were spooked but it's not like they were going to burn them....... On purpose.... Alya went back into their line of sight.

AL: "Okay you blanks! Next stop, the Louvre! Thats where the makeovers are happening!"

M: "Is that why we're at school an hour early?"

Max sprinted behind them.

MA: "Precisely. If my Ma can drive at her regular speed we'll be there in an hour and be back 10 minutes before out first period ends. This will still give us time to be put on the register before it's sent and to talk to our classmates. I have another plan if there is an Akum-"

AL: "Max We'll be fine! I swear on my powers that everything will go swimmingly! Besides, Ladybug will be there to save us! Oh! What house do you think she'll get into?"

Nino: "Cmon. It's obvious she's the Avatar."

AL: "Both Ladybug and Chat Noir are clearly fires!"

N: "No way!"

Al: "Nino. now is not the time for our first argument ever."

M: "Where did Nino even come from?"

N: Uh... Our classroom?

...

The quintet go outside the school. Nino waves the four off like an old movie intro/outro. The car ride is relatively boring. They make it to the Louvre where there's directions to where the EI actually happens.

A: "I though it was at the Louvre?

MA: "No the Louvre is only close the where it happens. It's in the building on the left."

AL: "You two will be fine! Also tell me if you see anybody that looks like Ladybug!"

M: "Sure Alya!" 

They cautiously walk into the room. The room was a bright white. There was no one else there but them. The perks of being an early bird I guess. Nanoseconds after their first few steps, they're pulled away from each other and into other rooms.

M: "EEK! Wh-Where am I?"

EI: "Calm down. You're just getting analyzed."

M: "Where's Adrien?"

EI; "In the other room. Don't worry, your boyfriend's fine." 

M: "Hey! He's not my boyfriend!"

EI: "Okay sure..."

Fire!EI: "Are you friends with Alya?"

EI: "Let's not intrude on their life, AX"

M: "Oh, Alya's my best friend!"

Fire!EI: "Aha! I knew it!"

A minute later, She finally has an answer.

EI: " Alright. You're an Earthling!"

M: "Okay, what happens now?"

The EI leaves the room, leaving Marinette totally confused. Three people of the Earth Element come back in. The one by the door looked her up and down and then said, 

Earth1: "Alright. AM, get me a flower crown, a short-sleeved jacket, a dress and sandals."

Earth2: "Right away sir!"

Earth1: "AZ brush her hair out."

Earth3: "Ugh.... fine."

Earth1: "Don't worry kid. I know what I'm doing."

Earth3 was annoyed yet she brushed her hair out delicately. 2 came back with the outfit. them and 1 started to make some altercations. They cut out the shoulders of the dark green jacket and poofed up the sleeves. They sewed many different flowers onto it to. They looked so alive. 3 sewed the the end of the dress to make it into a playsuit. She put the outfit on and felt like Mother Nature. Well, more like a Baby Nature but you get the idea.

M: "I look amazing! Wait... Do i have powers?!"

3 facepalms

2: "Well, try summoning a flower!"

Mari moves her hands as if she's holding a ball. Suddenly, ZAP! BAM! A single pale rose fell into her hands.

2: "You did it Mari!" 

M: *panics* "WAS IT MEANT TO EXPLODE?"

2: "Yes. Iknow, amazing! Now flee the nest my Baby Nature!"

2 gently shoves her out the room into the wide pale white hallway. Adrien was waiting for her. He was wearing an all blue outfit. Similar to hers, The jacket was long-sleeved and just a regular shirt and pants except it was all flowing. It would flow in the direction the nearest river was.

A: "You look really pretty, Marinette"

M: "I- Uh- You- I- Thank you?"

They step out with their new transformation and outfits. They go back outside and see people running. 

AL: "Marinette! Adrien! Get out the way! Someone's akumatized! It's for the ladyblog!"

MA: "Alya we should find a safer space than behind the Louvre!"

AL: "Well how are we going to get footage?"

MA: "Well I'm going to find the most optimal hiding spot. Don't die as this spot has a 45.5% chance of killing you."

AL: "Sure..."

M & A: I have to go!

Max uses his earth powers to raise himself up onto the roof. Marinette and Adrien go to separate sides of the alley way.

M: "Where did Adrien go?" 

Tikki: "Well the akuma needs to take priority Marinette!" 

M: "Okay...But I need to make sure Adrien's safe."

T:"Marinette!"

Plagg: Aww. You didn't even get to use your powers!

A: "Why is that your main concern?"

P: "Well, when your friend gets magic powers, you'd want to see them right?

A: "Bet they'd work better in action!"

_Tikki, Spots On! Plagg, Claws Out!_

_*Dual transformation sequence!"_

Ladybug zips up to the roof of the building. She searches for the akuma.

Chat Noir: M'lady?

Ladybug: "Finally you're here."

CN: "I'll always be here for you M'lady."

LB: "Yep! And I'll always be there for Adrien."

CN: "What?"

LB: "You don't know Adrien Agreste?"

CN: "Oh! I do! I hid him! he's fine."

LB: "Right. Now lets go get that Akuma!"

...

*on the news*

FlameThrower: Ladybug! Chat Noir! If you don't stop me in time, I'll burn down the Eiffel tower with my new found powers! It will disintegrate onto a bus full of people! I'll only reconsider if you give me your miraculouses! You have five minutes till the bus says buh-bye! 

The scene pans out back onto ladybug's yo-yo. It was playing all that was happening.

LB: "Manon?"

CN: "How can you tell?"

LB: "She looks too young to be Alya and the voice sounds like her."

CN: "Cmon! we gotta hurry! We have minutes left!"

Chat Noir jumps off the roof and begins heading over to the tower. Ladybug throws her Yo-yo to a tip of a building three roofs over and zips over there. They get to the foot of the giant 300m tower with only two minutes left!

FT: Two minutes left! You're already too late!

A blazing flurry blasts into them they duck out the way tumbling down onto the ground. They get back up but are now sweating from the warmth of that blast.

CN: "I guess it's a little too hot in here..."

Ladybug shouts "Lucky Charm!" and a sewing kit falls back down into her hands.

CN: "M'lady now might not be the time to sew a new costume."

They start spinning their weapons to use as a shield to protect themselves from getting burned. Ladybug looks at Manon, now FlameThrower, and searches for the akuma. She sees what she uses to cast fire flurries and it's a candle in her hand. 

LB: "Chat Noir! What's your element?"

CN: "Water! Why?"

LB: "Get above her and blow her out when i signal to you!"

FT: "Your pipsqueaking won't save you now!

Hawk Moth: "You can't hear them over your flames! Get closer!"

FT: "What was that?"

HW: Grrr! Get Closer to them!

She inches closer slowly. Chat Noir deflects the flame and runs up the Eiffel tower.

FT: "Where you going Kitty cat? The fun just started!"

LB: "Hey Flamethrower! Bet you can't catch me!"

FT: "A game of tag? How childish of you Ladybug!"

CN: *Please get back without a burn..*

...

Ladybug begins running around to find something she can use as a bucket. She finds somebody eating out a bucket like container.

LB: Hey can i use this?

Random person: Uh... okay?

She dumps out all the food. She panicky says "Thank you! I'll bring it back later!" and zips over to the river to scoop up as much water as she can. She makes it back to the Eiffel tower where Chat Noir was waiting. She throws the water filled container up to him. She lands at the place she was when she first made it to the tower. Flamethrower appears behind her through a gust of smoke and flames.

FT: "I got you now, you pesky bug!"

Ladybug blocks her flames again. cautiously luring her underneath the spot Chat Noir waited for "his signal". She was in the exact spot she needed her to be. She shouts "Chat Noir! Now!" and he moves the little water he has directly into her. She falls down completely and falls into a haze. She's confused but tries to get up. Ladybug uses her lucky charm. she sews the cloth into a bag like shape and puts it over her head. She passes her candle to Chat Noir and cataclysms it. Ladybug captures the akuma and reverts everything to the way it was the same way every time. Flamethrower reverts back to Manon and they do their pound it. 

Manon: "Where am I?"

LB: "You were akumatised. What happened?"

Manon: "Well Alya had super fire powers and I wanted some of them but she said I had to wait till I was 15. That was so long away so I asked my Mommy if i could get my powers early but she said i had to wait but I could practice! So i tried using the fire of a candle but it didn't work so i shook it to make it work. I think thats how i got akumatised. Alya told me thats how it works."

Ladybug's earrings start flashing.

LB: "You take her home. I gotta split. See ya kitty!"

Ladybug zips away. _Tikki, Spots Off!_ She runs back to behind the Louvre where Alya and Max were waiting.

AL: "Girl, OMG! I recorded so much for the ladyblog! I got almost the whole fight! You wont believe it!"

M: "Hey let me see!"

AL: "Not to the goddess of clumsiness! I'm not letting you see it yet!"

MA: "Its true. She has a 64.78% chance of deleting the video and a 78% chance of dropping the phone.

M: "Hey!"

Adrien comes running over to them.

A: "I think I got the hang of waterbending! Want to test them out?"

AL: "What kind of quesrtion is that? It's your nition day! Of course!"

They all run around using their powers. Adrien, however, has to run after them. He yells "Wait for me! I don't have any water!". The outro music and the weird cinematic shot they would have at the end of the episode would.

**Author's Note:**

> \- OMG I ACCIDENTALLY RELEASED IT FUCK OMG OK IF YOU SEE THIS IT ISNT FINISHED YET OMG OMG OMG I FUCKED UP BAD  
> \- Okay little update, I'm slowly making progress but i need sleep do it should be done by tommorow! See you all then!  
> -Okay its done! what did you all think! leave your criticism in the comments  
> -Thank you for reading!


End file.
